<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by GanglyLimbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763463">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs'>GanglyLimbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Deep Throating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Ryan is really just hinted at this story, but it mostly focuses on Meg/Gavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Meg and Gavin, but they aren't watching the movie that much anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Meg Turney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's Kinktober again! This might look familiar, I'm reposting old ones I did about two years ago because I'm now in a place to finish them. They might not come out every day, but 30 are getting done. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The movie is still playing, a romantic comedy nearing its end with the lovers getting back together, but neither of them are paying attention anymore. They’re too busy with each other, lips sliding together. Meg straddles Gavin’s lap, hands in his hair as they kiss. Gavin’s hands tap along her sides and Meg giggles into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull away, Meg smiling down at him as her hands slide down to cup his face. “How are you doing, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rocks his hips, whining. “It’s still in there,” he pants out. “I’m-I’m so full, girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg smirks. “Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had made a bet with Ryan surrounding knife throwing. Gavin had been convinced that there is no way that Ryan could stick a knife in the wall from the other side of the room. Ryan proved him wrong. And now he gets to reap his rewards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namely, he gets to fill Gavin with his cum for a day, with Gavin being unable to pull out the buttplug they are keeping in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg’s thumb brushes over his cheek, skin tingling with the slight burn of his beard, before her hand goes farther down his chest to rest on his stomach. She leans in, hot breath hitting his ear as she whispers “I can feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s own hand rests over her and he whines again. He can feel it too, how his stomach swells slightly. “Ryan’s been busy,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he has,” Meg kisses him again, grinding down on Gavin’s lap. “Shall we move this to the bedroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Gavin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg grabs his hand, pulling him down the hallway. Gavin plasters himself against Meg’s back, kissing her neck as she closes the door behind him. Then Meg spins around, lips clashing with his, as they walk backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the edge, she pushes on his chest. Gavin goes down with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dick twitching as the buttplug jostles inside of him, before he sits up, leaning on his elbows. He watches as Meg begins to swing her hips, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. His eyes hungrily eat up every inch of pale skin that is revealed to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt slips off her shoulders, hitting the ground with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meg bites on one of her fingers, the other flicking the button of her pants. She gives Gavin a wink as her finger slowly slides down the pale skin of her throat, over the mounds of her breast, over her soft-looking stomach, to meet with her other hand. She shimmers out of the pants, kicking them into a pile with her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands there in her bra and panties, the low light of the bathroom making her glow. “Beautiful,” Gavin breathes, his dick straining against his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicks his nose, laughing. “Come on. I can’t be the only one getting undressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could show me that hairy chest of yours.” Meg unbuttons the top button of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love my hairy chest,” Gavin says. He grabs her hand, bringing it up to kiss the fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg smiles. “That I do.Enough stalling though. Come on, get this thing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin chuckles. It's his turn to put on a show as he unbuttons his shirt. Meg kisses down his neck as he does, worrying a hickey into the side. He gasps, throwing his head back as his shirt falls off. His hands come up to cup Meg’s breasts, smirking at the small gasp she lets out. He thumbs her nipples, loving the way they harden beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants. Off,” Meg pants out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Gavin manages to do what he's told, slipping off his pants and throwing them to the side. Meg pushes him down till he lies flat against the bed, kissing him roughly. “Want to feel you on me,” she growls out. “Are you going to be a good boy and eat me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin's nails dig into the skin of her hips, bringing her down as he thrusts upwards, dick sliding against her covered pussy. She gasps and he hisses out a “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg scrambles up, throwing off her panties. She straddles Gavin's face, carefully sitting there as she spreads herself for him. She looks down and Gavin wiggles his eyebrows at her. Meg laughs, swatting at his head. “Dork,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughs too, his hot breath hitting her folds, and Gavin loves the way she shivers. He gives them a lick, tasting how wet she already is before he spreads her open wider and begins to dive in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg rocks on his face, moaning softly as Gavin licks and sucks on her. He flicks his tongue against her clit before wrapping his mouth around it, sucking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Good boy,” Meg stutters out, fingers threading through his hair to get a tight grip on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s fingers dig into the plush skin of her ass as he continues to eat her out, leaving no part of her untouched. Meg shudders above him. He drinks her slick, wet sounds echoing around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Meg says, hunching over. Her fingers clench in his hair, twitching as Gavin eats at her core. “Fuck, fuck. Ok.” She rocks some more, before gasping out, throwing her head back. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pauses and Meg moves, flipping herself around. She tugs Gavin’s underwear down, until his dick flops out. Her lips touch the head and Gavin groans. “Ok,” Meg says as she grinds against his face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin starts licking at her again as Meg sucks his cock down to the root, holding there and letting her throat work him over. Gavin thrusts his hips up and Meg moans, the sound vibrating along his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet sounds of them playing with each other echo around the room. Finally, Meg pulls off, gasping. “Shit, I’m going to fucking cum.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin doesn't stop, trying his best to lick her clean. Meg's thighs shake until finally, she taps his head. Gavin let's go of his hold on her and she flops to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg breathes heavily, chest going up and down, and Gavin chuckles. “Did I do good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a thumbs up and Gavin laughs again. He reaches down, gripping himself through his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg notices before smirking. “Ok, your turn. Bend over for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin eagerly does what he's told, getting on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg lightly palms his ass, caressing his skin as she makes her way to his hole. She fingers the buttplug there, just barely pushing it into him more. Gavin groans, eyes fluttering, body going lax to allow her to grip the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelps though as her other hand reaches down to wrap around his hard length. He shudders as she gives him one long stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg grabs the butt plug, dragging it out before pushing it back in as she continues to stroke him. Gavin whines as Meg gives his back a kiss. “Are you going to cum for me, boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes!” he screams out, cum jetting against the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses to the bed, body tired. Meg snuggles up next to him. He wraps his arm around her, snuggling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was I?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gives her a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg gives his shoulder a kiss. “Smartass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm your smartass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are.” They lay in silence for a few minutes before she speaks again. “You know Ryan is going to want to go again when he gets home?” She gives his butt plug a small slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smirks down at her. “I'm looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>